


Tension

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP (absolutely no plot at all), the tension between Sam and Gene gets too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Having left the Railway Arms rather abruptly earlier in the evening Sam Tyler now sat slumped in front of the TV. His thoughts skittered widely from current cases to his annoyance at Gene for the argument in the pub to wishing for the instantaneous invention of Sky Sports, and then, inevitably, to how attractive Gene looked when he was riled up. He was just settling in to contemplate that last thought in more detail when suddenly there was a loud noise from the door. Standing and quickly composing himself Sam looked at the entrance to his flat. DCI Gene Hunt stood, framed by the doorway, looking as pissed off as Sam had ever seen him. Which was pretty bloody pissed off.

“What in hell are you doing Tyler?” barked Gene. Who then stalked forwards, slamming the door behind him, and as Sam watched this the whole world seemed to shift out of focus around his Guv. Wasn’t that just bloody wonderful, Sam thought. It was bad enough trying to reconcile and rationalise the rousing effect that a commanding, irritating, impassioned Gene had on him at work let alone in his own flat.

“How dare you think that you can piss off while I was talking to you,” snarled Gene.

“Talking, that’s a laugh, shouting, yelling, arguing, on the edge of violence all the fucking time is more like it. And I’ve had enough of it, I have to deal with it at work but not at the end of the day while I am having a drink!”

As he said this Sam glared at Gene and tensed himself to try and block the expected punch. He knew that the tension between them would lead to violence. It was almost inevitable but Sam was still often surprised by the suddenness and speed of the man’s actions. Sam had long since concluded that he had spent too many years working with people trained to talk and counsel rather than act on impulse, and that always made the physicality of seventies policing and its proponents startling.

However the punch never came. Instead he was crowded backwards as Gene moved closer and closer until he felt his back hit the wall. Even then Gene did not stop, he stepped closer still, so that only a thin sliver of air separated the two of them. Feeling his breath catch Sam forced himself not to press against the other man, instead he concentrated on their argument. Sam pushed Gene backwards and then risked a look at the barely repressed rage in Gene’s eyes. And yet there was something else......a glint of something other than rage......what was.......

“You, Tyler, are my DI, and that means that you will do whatever the hell I say and you will listen to all the pearls of wisdom I graciously choose to share.”

This was just the sort of statement that riled Sam up. No justification, just a simple statement of arrogant authority. Gene might have the presence to back it up, but Sam saw it as his purpose to try and make changes and you couldn’t do that without being prepared to argue with DCI Hunt, no matter how compellingly charismatic he was. Of course the heat that flared between them when they argued didn’t hurt his motivation.

“Maybe I will when something worthwhile comes along,” Sam hissed at his Guv.

“Worthwhile, why you jumped up, scrawny, big headed tosser. You do not get to leave me.”

Puzzlement hit Sam, that was a strange statement. He looked towards the other man and saw the frustration flare in Gene’s expression and it looked, to Sam, like he was struggling with something. Determined not to let Gene get the last word Sam opened his mouth to argue back and then stopped. Gene’s expression had changed to something new. Something recognisable but unexpected.

Suddenly Gene moved again, overwhelming his senses and blocking any coherent thought. In fact he continued forward until Sam was once again backed up against the wall. There was no space between them now instead they were pressed intimately against one another and Sam was, this time, returning the pressure. Glancing up to Gene’s face he couldn’t help but emit a whimper at the concentration being directed at him. Confusion, heat, anger, frustration, need and pain all warring with one another.

Without warning warm lips crashed against his and, for a moment, just rested there. After that moment Sam parted his lips and captured Gene’s mouth. The kiss turned more forceful as both men tried to take control and then they settled into a deep probing exploration of each other’s mouths.

Now pressed tight against one another Sam wrapped his arms around Gene and stroked firmly down his back causing the other man to twitch slightly. Then rapidly his own shirt was forced open, his vest untucked and pulled up, and Gene started to touch his bare chest.

Gene’s hands were calloused and heavy against his skin as he alternately stroked softly and gripped too tightly. As though he couldn’t decide whether to be tender or rough. An idle thought crossed Sam’s mind that he wanted to experience both.

Large hands grabbed his hips and held him still while an assessing, lust filled gaze travelled up his body, lingered on his throat and lips before meeting his eyes. Now the confusion was gone and all Sam could see was heat and need.

Hands that had been leaving bruises on Sam’s hips moved to his belt and quickly unbuckled it, pulled it free, and then stopped. Without thought Sam pressed closer trying to get more contact, wanting to feel if Gene was hard and aching like he was. And he was. For a moment the two men shifted against one another, hips thrusting slightly and then more forcefully as they found how to move together so their cocks rubbed side by side.

Again Sam could feel Gene’s hands moving round his waist and dipping beneath the top of his trousers, a perfect drag against sensitive skin. Muttering “Gene” Sam was about to beg the man to stop teasing him when he felt hot breath on his ear and a whispered groan “Sam you don’t have any idea what the fuck you do to me do you?”

“Gene” Sam began again.

“Say no now Sammy or let me do this,” Gene murmured in a gravely tone.

Sam did not want this to end so he nodded and waited. Gene shifted so he stood behind him and for a few agonising seconds they were still. Then he was drawn backwards so his back rested against Gene’s chest. Moving his hands behind him Sam tried to touch Gene, but he couldn’t get the proper angle. He tried to twist so he could feel more but Gene wrapped his arms around him and held him strongly.

One hand started, once again, stroking up his body. Playing with a hard nipple one moment and skimming round the waistband of his trousers the next. Then the other hand started lightly stroking and gently squeezing Sam’s cock through his trousers, until Sam felt himself tremble from the varying sensations.

Lust filled breath gusted past his ear and once again Gene panted out incoherently: “Oh God…..just let……fuck………Sam.” Then his lips fastened themselves on the side of Sam’s neck nibbling and nipping at the flushed skin. Questing fingers undid his trousers and slipped them and his underwear down to the floor.

Fleetingly it crossed Sam’s mind that there was no way he could really get away especially with his trousers pooled round his ankles. Not that he wanted to. But he did want to see Gene and he did want to touch him. So even through the haze settling over him Sam promised himself that he’d get Gene in this position very soon.

Gene shifted one arm so it lay across Sam’s chest and held him still. Sam shivered slightly as the anticipation grew and thrummed throughout his body. The feel of Gene’s clothes against his skin was tormenting and he pressed his hips backwards and rubbed against Gene’s cock in an attempt to get him to move.

And move he did. The hand not fastened around his chest wound its way down towards Sam’s groin. For a minute Gene’s fingers lightly ran through the hair there before tentatively touching Sam’s cock. Gene ran his fingers up and down a few times with simple, feather light touches, designed to drive Sam mad.

Then Gene stopped and Sam groaned and thrust wildly back against the other man until eventually Gene’s hands started moving again. Gene trailed his hand up Sam’s body, all the way up, until he reached Sam’s mouth. A finger pressed insistently against his lips and into the warm wet cavern. Sam got the idea instantly. He began to work on Gene’s fingers, swirling his tongue round the tips, licking and sucking each digit and swiping a wet tongue across the palm. This pulled groans and frantic movements from Gene as Sam could feel Gene’s cock pulse against him.

Eventually Gene pulled his hand free and quickly reached down and took a firm grasp of Sam’s cock. Gene started to move his hand up and down but after a minute of that he stopped and ran his thumb round the top of Sam’s cock spreading the leaking fluid around the head in a move that deftly increased the tension in Sam’s body.

Trembling now Sam was desperate to come and he could feel a similar strain from the man holding him. With a decisive move Gene once again started caressing Sam’s cock, stroking him, pushing him closer and closer to that moment of pleasure. Sam could feel the ecstasy build and build until, with a cry, he came over Gene’s hand. As this happened Gene thrust frantically against him, Sam could feel the cotton of his trousers rub against his skin as well as the hardness of Gene’s cock pressing against his backside, and then Gene came too, moaning Sam’s name as he did.

A brief moment of languor passed as both men stood there, pressed against one another, trying to capture that moment for as long as possible. Then slowly Sam felt his wits start to reappear as he contemplated the situation they were in. Him half naked, clothes rucked up or pushed down, cock hanging out, and still being gently petted by the other man. Gene fully clothed, flushed and breathing heavily, trousers stained and damp.

Pushing away from the embrace. Sam quickly shed his clothes fully and turned round to face Gene. Letting a grin form Sam contemplated the other man.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one to feel the tension then,” he drawled.

A slightly rueful expression quickly appeared on Gene’s face. It vanished just as swiftly to be replaced by a leering smirk.

“Sam……..” Gene began only to be stopped by Sam plastering himself against him and dragging him forward into a breath stealing kiss.

“Round two,” said Sam as he reached for the buttons on Gene’s shirt. “Let’s try it naked this time.”


End file.
